Girlfriend Tag
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Willow and Tara do the Girlfriend Tag which features some cute moments in their relationship. No demons/Hellmouth in this story, however the Scooby Gang are all there (including Joyce because in my world nobody from Buffy ever dies)


**A/N: It's my first posted fic so be nice! I have about twenty more prompts just begging for me to finish them so we'll see how they turn out! Huge thanks to anyone who will actually read this story! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. More fics coming soon to a computer near you. (Okay that was bad.) Enjoy this fic about Willow and Tara doing the Girlfriend tag. I thought it would be fun but it only proved to cramp up my hands from typing. This is not my best writing but this A/N is too long so sorry for the writing and the babble. I don't own anything but the story line blah, blah, blah. Sorry for any mistakes. ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

* * *

"Ok, Tara. I have these papers that I printed out for us since I was being annoying and wanted a night in." At this, Willow gave a small frown. "It's called the "Girlfriend Tag" and the idea is we have to ask each other questions to see who knows the most. I thought it would be fun for us to do, so here goes nothing!" Willow handed Tara her copy of the quiz and sat down.

"Where and when did you guys meet?" Tara read off.

They both smiled at each other over the table and answered simultaneously, " UC Sunndydale!"

"Remember how we first met? You were rushing to get to class and I was just stepping out of my dorm and we crashed right into each other." Willow grinned at the memory.

"I couldn't resist touching you even back then." Tara smiled back at Willow and laced her hand with the redhead's, their hands fitting perfectly in the other's grasp.

"Number two!" Willow bounced up and down in her seat excitedly. "Where was your first date? Do you think we should alternate questions? I ask you some and you ask me some? You can take this one!"

"How could I forget our first date? It was perfect. We went out for mochas and met your friend Anya there who was questioning us on our 'lesbianism'. We talked for a while and I had a great time!" Tara answered in a small daze, remembering that first date so many years ago.

"Okay! Next question is mine!" Willow said. "When was your first kiss and who initiated it? Our first kiss was in your dorm when I was freaking out over what to wear to my first class of the new semester. I thought all my clothes were so childish and I was crying so hard and you just stopped everything going on in my head with that kiss. If I remember correctly, I eventually picked the blue." Both girls got nostalgic looks on their faces while they thought back to their first kiss, the first time their lips met in a flurry of love and comfort.

"Number four, what was your first impression of each other?" Tara looked to Willow to answer first since it was a question for both of them.

"My first impression of the beautiful Miss Tara Maclay was that she needed to be more confident in herself because she shouldn't hide that beautiful face of hers. I also thought of some of the things I would do to you." Willow smirked at Tara. Tara blushed and started to answer the question from her point of view.

"My first thought was 'who is that girl?' I just wanted to talk to you so bad but I had the aforementioned case of shyness. You were so beautiful and your hair looked so cute and everything about you was adorable, from your Converse sneakers to your pink fuzzy sweater." It was Willow's turn to blush as Tara recalled her first thoughts of the beautiful girl in front of her.

"How long have you been together?" Willow read off and they again answered simultaneously, "7 years!"

"Number six! What is your favorite memory of each other?" Both women took a few minutes to think. Willow was the first to answer. "My favorite memory is any time we're together doing normal things. I like it when we go grocery shopping and to the gas station and things like that."

"My favorite memory of you is when we first met. Nothing can beat the feeling you get when you look at someone and know you're going to marry them someday." Tara grinned at Willow as she played with her wedding ring.

"Question seven. Who was the first to say 'I love you'?" Willow gave Tara a knowing look.

"That would be me." Tara answered as she leaned over to give Willow a quick kiss. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I love you, Willow Danielle Rosenberg! I'll shout it from the rooftops if I have to!" Tara smiled as Willow giggled.

"Question eight! What is your favorite thing about the other, physically and otherwise?. I'll start!" Willow volunteered herself to answer the question. "My favorite physical thing about you is, well, everything! But that would be cheating so I'd have to say your beautiful blue eyes. I could stare into your eyes for hours." Willow said dreamily.

"My favorite physical thing about you is of course, everything as well. But as I've been informed that's cheating, your hair is my favorite physical thing. It is a beautiful color and it's always so smooth and soft. I love running my fingers through it especially in the morning when it is in it's natural state." Tara laughed quietly at Willow's blush toward the last part.

Willow was quick to change the subject from her bed head back to the activity at hand. "My favorite non-physical trait of you is how caring and understanding you are. You have a heart of gold, though I don't think that's actually possible." A little thought line crossed Willow's face as she contemplated the possibility of having a heart of gold.

Tara laughed at how literally Willow took things sometimes. "What I love about you is how thoughtful and intrigued you are by everything. You don't take anything for granted and you have a craving for knowledge and taking in the world around you. I hope you pass your love of learning onto our kids some day." Tara smiled fondly at the thought of little Willows running around.

"Next question. What's their favorite color? Yours is blue." Willow answered quickly.

"Yours is rainbow." Tara had to let out a laugh at how quirky her wife was.

"Question number, uh, I lost track." Willow admitted honestly. "Well, whatever question this is. What food does the other one hate? You hate chili because you said you got sick from it one time." Willow gave Tara a sympathetic smile.

"You hate eggs because you said you once had a nightmare about some evil eggs attacking you and possessing you so that you had to work down in some kind of mine in your high school. I swear Willow, I've never met anyone who has crazier dreams than you and I love you all the more for it."

Tara leaned over to give Willow a quick kiss which soon escalated into a full on make out session. Both girls pulled apart, breathing hard and trying to compose themselves for the game they still hadn't finished.

"How about we answer these questions as quickly as possible and take this upstairs?" Tara suggested hopefully.

"Good idea. This can be the rapid fire round. No details, just answers. If you go into details, you get a punishment of five 'no touch' minutes in which the other gets to choose the plan of torture." Willow made up the rules for the rest of their game.

"Okay rapid fire starts now. Did you know the other was a lesbian as soon as you met? I didn't know about you until we talked more." Tara answered as quickly as possible.

"I knew about you. You give off vibes, Maclay. Vibes that say 'I want to go upstairs and have sex with, gasp, a female!' " Willow faked being appalled at Tara's "vibes".

"Willow, that may have been considered detail but I'll let it slide for the sake of getting this game over with soon. Who wears the pants in the relationship? If it's a good day, hopefully neither of us." Tara laughed.

"We both wear equal amounts of pants in the relationship. Next question!" Willow excitedly called out.

"Do you consider yourself a normal couple? This question isn't even going to be answered by the fact that lesbians are normal couples too. Okay next question please, my love." Tara looked to Willow to supply her with the next question.

"Only a couple more questions, baby! Do you PDA a lot? I'd say a normal amount unless one of us is feeling unnaturally hormonal." Willow answered.

"Are your parents supportive of the relationship? Nope, but that's okay because we have great friends who love and support us." Tara happily replied so as not to let the absence of parental support make them unhappy.

"That was too much detail Mrs. Maclay. I regret to inform you that's five no touch minutes when the game is finished. Next question! What's one thing the other does that you hate? I hate how self-conscious you are. I would kill for a body like that, and if I finally got one I would never wear clothes." Willow smirked at Tara.

"That was details too, Mrs. Rosenberg. I'm afraid that's five no touch minutes for you, too. I hate how you had to go through some rough times when you were younger and you still have memories of it. It's not your fault, I would too. I just wish I could take some of that pain from you so I guess I hate your childhood. That's not really you, but I can't hate anything about you." Tara gave Willow her signature half smile and broke into a full smile when Willow gave a small smile back.

"Details!" Willow practically screamed. "That's ten minutes for you! What are you most excited for in your future together? Children."

"I would have to agree. I'm so excited to have kids with you, Willow 'mother of my future perfect children' Rosenberg." Tara giggled. She gasped when she realized that was the end of their little game and grabbed Willow's hand.

They raced up the stairs and Tara practically threw Willow onto the bed, not wanting to wait another second to make love to her beautiful redhead. Willow let out a perfect sigh as Tara sank onto her on their bed. They happily devoured each other's mouths for a few minutes before Willow regretfully pulled away.

Tara looked heartbroken so Willow offered her an explanation. "Bathroom break. Sorry, Tara."

"No it's ok. I'll just wait out here for you. Maybe since you're keeping me waiting I'll undress myself before you have a chance to do it yourself. We can call it a punishment, per say." Tara gave Willow a tantalizing smile that she knew would make Willow want her even more, if that was possible.

"You do and I'll make it fifteen no touch minutes. Don't think I forgot about those little rules, Tara. You'll pay for those details. Okay now I really must go before my bladder explodes." Willow blushed at her unsexy way of putting her predicament. Tara laughed as Willow rushed into the bathroom.

'Oh crap.' Willow thought. 'Not now, please not now. I need to go make love to my beautiful wife! I got her all worked up, hell I'm worked up! I can't just neglect her now! God, why do I have to be a woman? Oh wait, it'd be worse if I wasn't a woman because the. Tara wouldn't even be with me. Still, this isn't exactly the best situation but I guess we'll have to work around it.'

Willow returned to the bedroom where Tara had stripped down to her matching bra and panties. Tara saw Willow's guilty look right away. "Will, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, concern etched in her voice.

"We have a problem, Houston." Willow tried to joke to make light of the situation, not wanting to disappoint Tara.

"What is is, honey. Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you? How could you have hurt yourself in the bathroom? Did you fall in?" Tara fired questions at her lover all in one breath.

When Willow didn't answer and avoided her wife's gaze, Tara started to become increasingly worried. "Oh God, you didn't actually fall, in did you? You don't have to be embarrassed. Accidents happen, Will." Tara tried to understand why Willow was being so avoid-y.

"No, no it wasn't anything like that. It's actually something much more normal so that makes me feel better." Tara hung onto every word Willow said, trying to understand what was wrong.

"We can't make love tonight for girly reasons." Willow said quickly, all in one breath and averted her gaze so Tara couldn't see her blush.

Tara hugged Willow close to her chest and let out a deep sigh of relief. "God, Will. You scared me. I thought it was something terrible. It's fine that we can't tonight or for a couple more nights. I will always love you even if I can't be physically loving you. We all go through it, Willow. There is no need to be embarrassed."

"But, but you were so excited to make love and we had the whole no touching rule and it was going to be mind-blowing!" Willow mumbled.

"Will, with you, it's always mind-blowing. We'll wait for another day and we'll bring back the no touching rule. It's not like we have to make love every time one of us is in the mood." Willow nodded in understanding at Tara's sweet words.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Tara. You always know how to ease my worries." Willow gave Tara a tired smile and Tara took notice.

"We are going to go to bed right now and maybe in a couple of days we can pick up where we left off. Sound good?" Tara asked.

"Sounds great!" Willow smiled up at Tara and leant up to give her a passionate kiss.

"Hey now." Tara teasingly warned. "You don't want to start something you can't finish now that you crushed all my dreams of getting lucky tonight." Willow laughed as she recognized the joking tone in Tara's voice.

Willow went to bed that night with one thought running through her mind- 'How did I get so lucky as to marry this girl?'


End file.
